Family Reunion
by TexGleek15
Summary: Hermione is going to the Granger Family Reunion. Four years after war. Dramione
1. Chapter 1

**I know this has been done before but I really like this type of story. **

**Summary: Hermione is going to the Granger Family reunion. It is four years after the war, she is 22 years old and is engaged to who?**

**AN: This is Dramione, I will try my best to write it for you Dramione fans. **

**Side Note: Ron and Hermione did not date or kiss. **

Hermione was sitting at her kitchen table eating breakfast when an owl knocked on the window. She stood up and walked over to the window to let the owl in. When the owl landed it stuck out its leg for her to take the letter from it. After she had taken the letter and had given the owl some treats the nocturnal bird flew out the window. She opened up the envelope to discover a letter from her parents.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you dear? The two of you should come visit more often. Anyway I just wrote to tell you of the family reunion coming up in two weeks. It will last three days from Friday afternoon to Sunday morning after breakfast. Your father and I would really like it if you came, you haven't seen your cousins in many years. I know that you are busy being an auror but it would be nice to see the family again. Apparently your cousin Veronica has some news to share with everybody, anyway it is time to tell the family of your engagment even if you don't introduce him. Please come and join us, that way we won't have to endure it alone this year. Can you believe that it has been five years since our last one? We missed the last one because of you know, but it would fun to see how everyone has changed in ten years don't you think? Anyway just write me back and tell me your answer, or you know come to dinner tomorrow night and tell me your answer. Oh, by the way you will never guess where the reunion will be held at. It is being held at The Serpent King Hotel, isn't that ironic? Love you dear, I will see you tomorrow night for dinner, both of you. _

_ Love your mother,_

_ Julie_

Hermione sighed as she read the letter from her mom. She couldn't believe that she hadn't seen her family since the summer before her second year at Hogwarts. So much had changed since that reunion, mainly the fact that she is engaged. She had to laugh when she read where the reunion would be held, it was just like her family to hold the reunion at the most expensive hotel in the country. She put the letter down on the counter and leaned against it, rubbing her temple. She felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and hug her from behind.

"Something the matter love?"

Hermione turned around in his arms.

"Who knows Dray, I just received a letter from my mom telling me about a family reunion in two weeks. Oh by the way we are going over to their house for dinner tomorrow night."

"Alright love, what's so wrong about a family reunion?"

"My family is a bunch of snobs, like pureblood snobs."

"Really?"

"Yep, they would have made you seem humble."

"Oh Merlin."

"Yeah, exactly. I didn't really get along with my cousins except for one, Amber."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she was really smart like me and wasn't stuck up. Her mom and my dad are brother and sister, she is the only sibling my dad actually likes, mainly for the fact that she is down to earth, as is her husband and daughter."

"I like them already."

"I knew you would, they'd love you."

"Really? How come?"

"You make me happy, plain and simple. Oh then there is my gran, who isn't snobbish either."

"Do you want me to go?"

"If you want to, but if you do let's keep this a secret for a bit. Oh and you'll never guess where the reunion is being held?"

She smirked as she watched him think for a minute before he finally looked at her again.

"I don't know love, where?"

"The Serpent King Hotel."

"Your serious?"

"Yep."

He started to laugh and soon she joined him. They spent the rest of the day inside the manor just hanging out and spending time together. About mid way through the afternoon they recieved a visitor, a brunette visitor.

"Harry!"

"Hey Hermione, Draco."

"Potter."

They all sat down on the couch and got comfortable before Hermione turned her attention towards her best friend.

"So Harry what's up?"

"I came over to tell you that Molly wants the two of you over for dinner one day this week."

"You came all the way over here to tell us this?"

"Ok I also came over so I didn't have to be in the line of fire between Ginny and Molly."

"What are they fighting about now?"

"Wedding plans."

"Why am I not surprised, what this time? The dress? Cake? Guest list?"

"Actually it wasn't those, it was the fact that Molly was trying to plan our wedding for us."

"Potter, hasn't she been doing this since the beginning?"

"Yep. Ginny just cracked this afternoon, when we went over to visit. We were in the sitting room talking about something when Molly brought up the wedding. Ginny started to tell her all that we had decided on when Molly started to interupt and tell her that it would never do and what not. Arthur ran to his shed and I came here, Ginny knows where I went because we devised a plan if Ginny got into a fight with her mom I would come here."

"Why here?"

"Simple, we knew that Molly would try and find me, she can't come through this flew. I flewed back the Grimauld Place then flewed here."

"Smart."

"Thanks, anyway Ginny wanted me to ask you something Mione."

"Alright what is it?"

"Gin wants you to be her maid of honor."

"Really?"

"Yup, she says that you are her best girl friend, besides your my best friend."

"Oh thank you Harry."

"No problem Mione, so tell me what have you two been up to?"

"I got an invite from my mom about a family reunion in two weeks."

"Really? Wasn't the last one you went to summer before second?"

"Yep and guess where it is going to be?"

"Where?"

"The Serpent King Hotel."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Now that's funny."

Harry started to laugh soon joined by his best friend. After about five minutes the two had stopped laughing and just stared at each other.

"So when is it?"

"In two weeks."

"Count Ron, Luna, Gin, and me in."

"Huh?"

"We want to meet your family and see their reactions when they realize who your fiance is."

After about an hour Harry finally left and headed home to his fiancee. For the rest of the day they didn't have anymore guests and were content to just be alone together. When they were in bed and Draco already asleep Hermione couldn't help but think that those three days were going to be interesting. With that thought she followed her fiance into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all here is the next chapter. I apologize for any spelling and gramatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did then Teddy wouldn't be an orphand and Mrs. Weasley wouldn't be down a son.**

Hermione was in her bedroom getting ready for dinner at her parents house that night. She was about to put on her mascara when she saw Draco standing in the doorway staring at her, through her vanity mirror.

"Yes?"

"You know you don't need to wear that don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That make-up you don't need it."

"Thanks Draco, but yes I do."

"No you don't you are beautiful with out it."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are love. Why don't you believe it?"

By this point in the conversation he had moved from the door way and come to kneel down next to her, turning her to face him.

"Because it's not true."

"Yes it is, you are bloody gorgeous. Who ever told you that you aren't are lying love, either that or blind."

"My cousins."

"What?"

"My cousins were the ones that told me that I was ugly. It was the last time I saw them, besides Amber, it was the family reunion before second year. When the parents were around they acted like we were best friends but as soon as they were gone they turned vicious. They called me all sorts of names, fatty, pig, ugly, to name a few. Amber always stood up for me, but it was five agaisnt one. She always made me feel better afterwards."

"Well your cousins are idiots. I don't want you believing them anymore alright?"

"Alright."

Hermione turned back to her vanity and put her make-up away. She stood up and walked out of the room with Draco following her. They walked out to their car and Draco drove them towards her parent's house. They arrived after about an hour and walked up to the door. Hermione knocked on the door and after a few minutes her mother opened the door greeted them with a hug and led them into the living room where her father was.

"Daddy."

"Hermione sweetie, I'm so happy the two of you could join us for dinner."

"Me too Daddy."

Father and daughter hugged before Mr. Granger walked over and shook Draco's hand.

"Mr. Granger."

"What did I tell you? Call me John since you are going to be my son-in-law soon. Speaking of which how is wedding planning going?"

"It's going fine John, actually we just set the date."

"It's about time, you two have been engaged what two months?"

"Actually mom, it has been one month."

"Alright well dinner is ready."

They all followed Julie into the dinning room and sat down. They passed out the food and began to eat, while talking about what had been happening in their lives. About half way through dinner was when the family reunion was brought up.

"So Hermione are you and Draco going to go?"

"Yes mum, we are. I am going for the whole three days while Draco is going to be coming in later for dinner on Friday. Also Harry said that him, Ginny, Luna, and Ron would be coming so they could see the reactions of my family when they find out who I'm engaged to."

"We figured they would be coming. Why have Draco come later?"

"That way they know that I am engaged just not to who till later. It will be funny."

"Alright."

"Mum what do you think Veronica's news is?"

"Who knows with your cousin."

"True."

Dinner continued with ideal chit-chat till it was time for the engaged couple to head home. They stood by the door saying good-bye to the Grangers, promising to see them in two weeks at the reunion. When they reached their car and started to drive home both were exhausted, they continued to talk on the way home so they would stay awake.

"Hey love?"

"Yes Dray?"

"Do you think that your grandmother, aunt, uncle, and cousin will like me?"

"Are you nervous?"

"I want your family to approve of me."

"I told you that they will since you make me happy. They just want me to be happy."

"Alright love."

When they arrived home they entered their house and headed to bed. They fell asleep before their heads hit their pillows.

**Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter arriving at the reunion and meeting the family! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all here is the new chapter hope you like it. It's reunion time! What will happen to Hermione's relatives? Will Hermione snap? Who knows, here it goes. Edited chapter! To ForeverHP07, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Veronica Granger sighed as she sat in the lobby waiting on her relatives. She was sitting on a bench watching as her father paced in front of her. Her mother was standing next to the bench, leaning against the wall. She turned to her mother and sighed once more.

"Why do we have to wait for them?" she questioned.

"Because dear your father hasn't seen his brother for five years. Honey why don't we go outside and wait for them?" her mother wondered.

"You're quite right Cece." her father agreed.

The trio headed outside and waited for the trio to arrive. After about ten minutes a car pulled up and two adults stepped out.

"Julie! John!" exclaimed Joseph.

"Joseph! CeCe! Veronica!" John greeted.

The two brothers hugged as well as the two sisters-in-law. After the adults were finished hugging they turned their attention to Veronica.

"Veronica it's good to see you again. We can't wait to hear your big news." her aunt greeted

"Thank you Aunt Julie, is Hermione not coming." _please don't let her be coming please_

"Oh she should be here in a few minutes, she was held up at work." her uncle answered.

The quintet started to head inside when a Mercedes rushed past them pulling into parking space with a now concealed name plate. Veronica stared as a skinny jeaned leg ending in heels climbed out and then the rest of the body followed. Brown silky hair that flowed down the back of a leather jacket.

"Oh here she is," said Julie.

Veronica's mouth dropped in shock that was not Hermione the book worm. The lady turned around. Veronica's eyes widen - it was Hermione. She watched as she pulled her luagge out of the boot and strolled over to her parents.

"Mom. Dad. Aunt CeCe, Uncle Joseph, how nice to see you again." Hermione greeted.

"It's good to see you too Hermione, you certainly have grown." CeCe replied.

"Thank you Aunt CeCe. Veronica, how nice to see you again. I'm looking forward to hearing about the news you wanted to tell us." Hermione greeted her cousin.

"Yes, it's going to be interesting." Veronica agreed.

"Can't wait, now shall we go check in?" Hermione inquired.

Hermione gestured into the hotel and luckily Veronica didn't notice the flash of silver on her hand. The group walked into the lobby and up to the reception desk, where they waited their turn to check in. When it was finally their turn Joseph walked up to the desk and began to speak to the clerk behind the desk. The lady behind the desk wore a grey pencil skirt, with a white blouse and black blazer with the hotel's logo on the right breast.

"Hello, my family and brother's family would like to check in for our family reunion." Joseph stated.

"Name?" the receptionist asked.

"Joseph, CeCe, and Veronica, then Julie, John, and Hermione Granger." CeCe answered.

"Hermione?" the receptionist inquired.

Hermione stepped up and next to her uncle to face the woman.

"Hello Lavender, how's Seamus?" Hermione asked.

"He's good, oh don't forget to come to tea next Saturday all of you." Lavender reminded the brunette.

"Yes we will don't worry." she reassured.

"Anyway here is your keys everyone. Oh and Julie, John nice to see you again." Lavender greeted the Grangers.

"It's good to see you as well Lavender." Julie replied.

After Lavender handed everyone their room keys they all split up going to their rooms, with Veronica and Hermione sharing a room, unfortunetly. When they two girls arrived at their room and went in they saw another girl sitting on the middle bed. This girl was in a pair of skinny jeans with a AC/DC t-shirt on reading a novel. The girl was a brunnette and when she looked up at the door as it opened, she revealed her green eyes.

"Hermione!"

"Amber!"

The two cousins greeted each other. When they pulled back they saw that Veronica took the bed by the door, leaving Hermione the bed by the window. When Hermione put her bags on the bed Amber came over and sat down and the two began to talk as the former began to unpack. Before either of them could utter a word they heard Veronica begin to speak.

"I'm going downstairs, I'll be up later to get ready."

As she finished her sentence she left the room and the door shut behind her.

"So Hermione, any guys I should know about?"

"Well... there is this one guy."

"Ooh do tell."

"We have known each other since we were eleven, even if we didn't get along till we were seventeen, going on eighteen."

"Where did you meet him?"

"School, he was in my year. He was a major bully but he apologized and we became friends in our last year, after we were named heads together."

"How did he ask you out?"

"It was Christmas morning, before we had left for the holidays, since he was spending it with his parents and I was heading home, before heading to a friend's house, he gave me a small box. He said don't open it till Christmas morning and if I did that he would know. Anyway so Christmas morning, I wake up and head downstairs where my parents are sitting around the tree already. We start opening presents and by the time I opened the one from him, I had already opened all the ones from parents, family, and most of my friends except for a few that I would be seeing either later that day or the next day. I grabbed the box and opened it to find a note, I picked it up and read it. It basically said that he had fancied me since our third year when I punched him in the face."

"You did WHAT?!"

"Hey I was angry, ok?"

"Alright, now continue."

"Anyway, I put the note to the side and looked in the box to find a necklace, the necklace was a lion and a snake wrapped around each other, the lion was gold and the snake was silver. I put it on and decided not to tell him till we got back to school. I hid the necklace under my clothes the rest of break and finally when we got back to school and we were eating dinner I walked over to him and sat down, looking at him. He gave me this look then noticed my necklace, I swear to you his face cracked at the smile he gave me, before pulling me into a kiss. The entire school, including my friends who had only warmed up to him that year, cheered."

"How come the charms were a lion and a snake? What was with the colours?"

"Well at my school everyone was spilt into four different houses with four different mascots. I was in the house with the lion mascot, our colours were red and gold. He was in the house with the snake mascot whose colours were silver and green."

"Interesting. So will I get to know his name?"

"Nope not yet, you learn with everyone else."

"Alright fine. Speaking of everyone else come on we better get ready for dinner tonight before Queen Bee comes back."

"True."

The two females stood up and went seperate ways to begin to prepare for the dinner that night. Hermione was thinking about how the rest of the family would take the news of her being engaged, all she knew was that tonight was going to be interesting.

**Hope you like it. How will the rest of her family react to the news? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all here is the new chapter I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

Hermione was just finishing up and was in the bathroom when Veronica entered the room, Amber had already headed downstairs. Veronica pounded on the door telling her to hurry up. Hermione sighed and exited the bathroom to go and put on her dress. She unzipped her dress carry bag and looked at it. It was a deep green with silver and gold accents all around, it was tight in the bust and hip area but gently flared out starting at the hips and going down. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and a natural waist, it also had a criss cross pattern on the back, lastly it went down to the floor. She also had a pair of sliver heels, and a few accessories. Before she could change Veronica came out of the bathroom and scoffed at her cousin.

"You're not even dressed yet? I guess having a limited wardrobe it would be hard to find something elegant like this to wear."

As she was speaking she gestured to her dress and when Hermione looked down at it she had to stop herself from scoffing, the dress was tight, short, hot pink, and ugly. Veronica paired it with a pair of hot pink stilettos and a pink clutch. Veronica headed downstairs and left Hermione alone to change into her dress and put on her shoes and jewelry since she had already did her hair and makeup.

Hermione grabbed her dress and started to change, when she was in her dress she sat down on the bed and put on her shoes. After that she stood up and headed into the bathroom to put on her jewelry, a silver charm bracelet from Harry and Ron, her lion and snake necklace from Draco, and her engagment ring. When she was finished she checked her makeup one last time and headed downstairs to the formal dinning room to meet her family.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Veronica walked into dinning room and found her cousin Amber talking to her grandmother, so she went to talk to her other cousins. Veronica walked up to them and they noticed that she looked annoyed.

"It's because I'm sharing a room with the book twins."

"Aw poor you, I don't know how you are going to survive."

"I know I don't either Mary, Hermione is still changing and when we arrived Amber was reading a book and had on a shirt from something I don't know, all I know is that those two are just plain weird."

"Well duh of course they are."

"Speaking of bookworm, you will not believe what she looks like now Edith."

"You mean she looks different? What does she have even frizzier hair?"

"Actully no James her hair is wavy and her teeth have shrunk a bit."

"Your kidding?"

"No I am not Richard."

At that moment Veronica's mother called everyone to dinner. They all sat down around the table with the Granger Matriarch at the head of the table. When they were all seated Hermione came into the room and went to the only open seat, it was in between her mother and grandmother. First she walked over to her grandmother, ignoring the glares sent her way by her cousins.

"Hello grandma."

She hugged her grandmother and pulled away before sitting down.

"Hello dear, you must forgive me, but my memory isn't the best. What is your name?"

"Hermione."

"Oh Hermione, my how you've grown! You look so beautiful."

"Thank you grandma."

Hermione smiled and looked at her other family members. They all openly stared at her, but looked away when the food was brought out. While they were eating was when the questining started.

"So Hermione, what is it that you do?"

"Well Aunt CeCe I don't really have a job."

"Oh really how unfortunate."

"You didn't let me finish, why I said that is because I don't count my job as work. Really I have three jobs, though one is volunteer."

"Really sweetie? What are they?"

"Well grandma, the main one is I work at Malfory Industries-"

Here she was intrupted again, this time by Veronica.

"You work at Malfoy Industries?"

"Yes I do, I work in the marketing division as well as the volunteer section. My second one is I consult with an agency having to do with terrorists. Finally my last one is my friend owns an ophanage, I go out there and volunteer everyone now and then. I'll read to the kids and play with them, sometimes I'll cook."

"Isn't the work with the terrorists dangerous?"

"Very grandma, but not for me, they never know I'm consulting. Every now and then when my two best friends can't figure out something they'll bring me the case and I'll help."

"That is very brave of you to help."

"Thank you Aunt Cassie."

"Your welcome dear."

Hermione smiled at her Aunt Cassie, she was the only aunt she actually liked, along with her husband, Brian, being the only uncle Hermione liked. They along with their daughter, Amber, weren't conceited.

"Oh Julie dear, you two really have done a good job at raising Hermione. She has impeccable manners, she has perfect posture, and everything."

"Oh Joy we didn't have anything to do with it. It was a very close companion to Hermione."

"Really dear, what was her name?"

"Why grandma a magician never reveals her secrets."

"Of course dear, so true. So Amber your mother told me that graduated top of your class?"

"Yes I did grandma, I have a full ride to Oxford as well."

"That's amazing my dear, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks."

"Congrats Amber, Oxford is gaining an amazing student. A friend of mine actually goes there."

"Really? What's their name?"

"Yes, her name is Penelope Clearwater. She was a few years ahead of me in school."

"That's really cool, so were you two close?"

"No not really, we met actually because she was dating my best friend's older brother. They ended up braking up though the two of us remained good friends."

"Aw I'm sorry about their break up."

"I'm not he went through a jerkish phase at the end of their relationship."

"Ah I see."

"Yeah, here let me give you her number so she can give you some tips on the workings of Oxford."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Hermione grabbed her phone, a pad of paper and a pen out of her clutch, then began to copy down the number from her phone. When she was finished she tore the paper out of the pad and put all three things away before handing her cousin the paper from across the table. Unfortunetly since she was across from Amber, she had to reach across the table and Veronica saw her engagment ring.

"You're ENGAGED?!"

Hermione looked down at her ring and smiled softly thinking of her fiancee.

"Yes, yes I am."

"To who?"

"That's a surprise."

"Well I can't wait to meet him, by the look on your face I can tell that you really love him."

"I do grandma, I really do."

"Don't you think she's a little young?"

"Well Maggie, she is an adult, besides he treats her like a princess. Anyway, he knows that if he ever hurts her, which he will never do intentionally, he will have to answer to her two best friends, as well as her other friends, male and female alike, finally he will have to answer to her."

"Mum, your forgetting Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, and a few others."

"Who?"

"Some of my professors from school, also just some collegues of mine from when I was still in school, Uncle Jonah."

"Speaking of school did you hear Veronica won the Most Beautiful award and pageant."

"That's nice Maggie, Hermione was top of her year beating number two by two tenths of a point."

"Really, what was your GPA dear?"

"I believe it was a 3.97 grandma."

"Hermione?"

"Yes mum?"

"You never did tell us why it went down."

"Oh that's because I took so many classes I got really over whelmed but I was able to keep my average up really well, even with the big class load, and don't even get me started on Umbridge."

"Ah yes that is true and trust me I won't."

"Who is Umbridge?"

"This horrid lady that was one of my teachers for a year, she hated me and my friends because we didn't follow blindly behind her and she never taught us anything, like at all."

"That's horrid."

"I know right."

"So Hermione?"

"Yes Aunt CeCe?"

"When will meet this fiancee of yours?"

"Soon, I promise. He promised he would come to the reunion at some point, he is just really busy with work, he also said he wanted me to have some family time with just family."

"Is he always busy with work?"

Hermione could tell that her cousin Edith asked this because she wanted to prove that the only guy Hermione could get would never be home.

"Actually no, he just had a few things of paper work to take care of, then he was going to go to the ophanage to see the kids, and look over a couple cases for me."

"Really?"

"Yes, actually he just texted me, he is going to be joining us tomorrow since it is so late. So Veronica what was your news?"

"I have a boyfriend!"

"That's nice dear what is his name?"

"Zach Smith."

"Is he coming to the reunion?"

"Yes he is grandma, he should be here any minute now."

At that moment a blonde haired young man entered the room and when Veronica saw him she stood up and went to greet him.

"Zach."

"Hey babe."

"Zacharias? Zacharias Smith?"

"Granger?"

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah Veronica, we went to school together."

"Really?"

"Yeah he didn't tell you?"

"I didn't know you two were related."

"Really you didn't figure it out we share the same last name."

"I figured it was a coincidence."

"Wow you really are dense."

"Hey atleast I didn't stick my neck out for something stupid!"

"Can I talk to you in there please now!"

The two magical people walked into a little office, where Hermione cast 'Muffliato' on the door for some privacy.

"You can't talk about that in front of them!"

"You mean they don't know?"

"Yes! And I didn't 'stick my neck out for something stupid' I did it because I believed in him. At least I didn't abandon my friends! Did you even know that Colin Creevey DIED because he snuck back in to HELP fight! He didn't RUN AWAY from his friends! He was a year younger than you and stayed to fight while you ran away. He was more of a man than you ever will be. Course you always were a coward. Good-bye Zarcharias Smith, I don't want to see you ever again, which unfortently may happen since you are dating my cousin. By the way you two are perfect for each other both are selfish and cowardly."

Hermione removed her spell and marched angrly out of the room, went and grabbed her clutch then left after saying good-bye to her grandmother, aunt, uncle, cousin, and parents. She headed upstairs to her room, where she showered changed into her pjs then laid down on her bed and cried herself to sleep, thinking about her lost friend, plus the many more people she lost in the war.

**Here is the chapter, hoped you liked it. What will happen when the family meets Draco? What will happen when Draco and friends find out what happened between Hermione and Zacharias? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all here is the next chapter. Thank you for your reviews they are greatly apprieciated. I am going to blanket answer it, Veronica and Zacharias met in a bar. I figured they would make a great pair.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

When Hermione woke up the next morning it was still dark out. She sat up and looked at the clock to see that it was six in the morning. She stood up and walked over to the bathroom and turned on the light to look at herself in the mirror. She was greeted with an unpretty sight, blood shot eyes and messed up hair. She cleaned her eyes then left the bathroom and walked over to her bag to brush her hair. When she was finished brushing her hair she decided to go down and have breakfast. She exited the room after making sure she had a key and walked over to the elevator. She entered the elevator and headed downstairs and into the dining room where they were serving meals.

She entered the dining room and headed to the buffett table to get some food. She grabbed a plate and walked down the table, grabbing some eggs and bacon on her way, before sitting down and starting to eat. About half way through her eggs her parents entered the room and after grabbing some breakfast they came to join her.

"Morning sweetie."

"Morning mum, dad."

"How did you sleep?"

"Like a rock, you?"

"We slept fine. Dear are you sure you're alright after last night."

"Yeah I'm fine mum. Last night just brought up some bad memories is all."

"As long as you're alright."

"Really daddy, I'm fine."

"Alright, if you say so."

The trio continued to eat in silence before heading upstairs to prepare for the day. When Hermione entered her room she saw that Veronica was still alseep and Amber was up and changing for the day. The two cousins greeted each other before Hermione started to change into her bathing suit for the beach. She decided to wear her favorite bikini, it was gold and silver striped, and put a pair of cut off jean shorts and a tank top on top of it with a pair of red flip flops on her feet.

She grabbed her book and sat down on her bed to read till it was time for them to leave for the beach. She had managed to finish about five chapters when Veronica woke up and Amber returned from breakfast. Veronica headed downstairs and Amber grabbed her book and copied Hermione with reading. Both girls were able to finish their books before it was time for them to leave. When Hermione finished her book, she stood up and checked that she had her bag packed for the day. When it was time for them to leave, both girls grabbed their bags, with all of the belongings, and grabbed their sun glasses before heading downstairs. When they reached the lobby they saw their family starting to board the shuttle bus that would take them to the beach. When her mother spotted her she called her over.

"Hermione dear, will you take someone in your car, there seems to not be enough seats."

"Sure mum, I'll take Amber."

"Thank you dearie."

"No problem. Come on Amber."

"I'm coming Mione, I'm coming."

The two girls headed to Hermione's car and climbed in before heading out after the bus left. On the way to the beach the two girls started to talk.

"So Mione, when are we going to meet your financee?"

"At the beach actually. He's meeting us there, along with some of our friends."

"Really? Any cute boys?"

"All the boys that are coming today are taken sorry."

"Eh, it's fine."

"Here, how about this. I'll introduce you to a friend of mine that I went to school with."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Yes really, and his name is Dean. I think you'll get along just fine. The two of you have a lot in common actually, you are both smart and love to draw. He is an artist I swear."

"Ooh, he sounds interesting. I would love to meet him."

"I figured you would. I'll set it up, who knows you might get a date out of it, or at least a really great friend."

"True."

The remainder of the ride was in silence and when they finally reached the beach both girls saw that Veronica's boyfriend, Zach, had shown up and was going to join them for the day. Both girls rolled their eyes and sighed, knowing that today was going to be a long day. They climbed out of the car and joined their family on the sand. They laid out their towels and placed their bags on the ground. They saw that their other cousins were already down to their swimwear and the girls were not impressed by their cousin's skimpy suits. Hermione noticed that Veronica was staring at her a little bit smug, probably thinking that Hermione wouldn't take off her tank top and shorts because of her body. Hermione rolled her eyes and took off her tank top and shorts and turned to see her cousin fuming and seeing her suit. She reached into her bag and pulled out her sunscreen before turning to Amber.

"Hey, can you put his on my back for me?"

"Yeah sure, if you do the same for me."

"Deal."

Hermione laid down on her towel and waited for her cousin to put it on her back. When Amber was done, Hermione sat up and put it on her cousin's back before putting it on her own arms, legs, and other body parts. When she was done she laid down on her towel and just laid there talking to Amber. When she heard her cousin, Edith, trying to flirt with someone was when she looked up to see a flash of white blonde hair. She stood up and smirked before walking over to her overly eager cousins, uncomfortable fiancee, and laughing friends. She rolled her eyes at her friends and put her hand on Draco's shoulder, causing him to look at her in relief.

"Hey, I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"Sorry love, I would have been here sooner, but I had to wait for Weasley to wake up."

"Hey, not my fault that someone didn't wake me."

A red headed male turned to look at a red headed female.

"Hey don't look at me, it's not my fault that you sleep like the dead."

"Yeah yeah yeah, the one day I need to wake up early and Luna stays the night with her dad."

"Ron I need to stay with my dad."

"I know sweetie, I know."

The red headed male, Ron, hugged a blonde female to his side and kissed the top of her head lovingly. After he did that a brunette boy did the same to the red headed woman. All four turned to look at the family and saw that they were getting amused stares and confused looks, plus one disgusted look. It was Ron who noticed him first.

"Smith, what are you doing here?"

"My girlfriend invited me here."

"Wait you're dating one of Mia's cousins?"

"Yeah, Veronica."

"Wow, I feel bad for her, don't you Harry."

"Nah, from what Mia has told us of her cousin they deserve each other."

"True."

It was then that Hermione's Aunt CeCe couldn't take it anymore and she wanted answers.

"Hermione dear, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?"

"Right Aunt CeCe. Guys these are my friends, Harry, his girlfriend Ginny, Ron, and his girlfriend Luna."

"And who is this young man?"

"This grandma, is my fiancee."

"What you mean Draco Malfoy is your fiancee?"

"Yes, that is what I just said Veronica."

"Your lying, how much did you pay him?"

"Excuse me, Edith?"

"You heard me how much are you paying him to pretend?"

"I'm not paying him!"

"Well there is no way that he would be in the same room as you, let alone your fiancee."

"I love her, I have for years. Nothing will change it and she isn't paying me."

"You don't have to lie to make her feel better you can tell us the truth."

"I am, and if you can't accept that then maybe we should leave. Mia if you want you can come with us."

"I want to but I can't I'm Amber's ride back to the hotel."

"I'll come with you, I don't want to be here with _them_ right now."

Amber had already packed up their bags and towels and had her clothes on with Hermione's clothes on her arm. Hermione grabbed her clothes and put them on before turning to her parents.

"I'm sorry mum, dad, I'll see you both at dinner tonight."

"Alright dear, drive safe."

"I will mum, I promise."

They walked over to her car and the two girls climbed in and the others climbed into their car and they all headed off with Draco in the lead. They arrived at the hotel and parked their cars, climbing out after putting them in park. They entered the building and headed into a lounge room where they spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out and Amber getting to know her cousin's friends and fiancee.

**Here you go guys. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all I hope you like this new chapter. I'll try to post more since it is Spring Break! What will happen at dinner? I must sincerely apologize for any spelling and grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

Around five thirty in the afternoon Hermione stood up and started to pack her bags. When she was finished she turned to her friends and cousin.

"Come on Amber, it is time to go. We have to go and get ready for tonight."

"Alright, let's go."

Amber stood up and grabbed her belongings before starting to head for the door.

"It was nice to meet you guys. I hope we can get together again soon."

"Of course Amber, Mione is lucky to have a cousin like you."

"Awe thank you Draco, that was sweet."

"No problem Amber."

The two girls walked out of the room and towards the elevator. When the elevator reached their floor they stepped out and walked towards their room. When they entered they saw that Veronica was finishing changing into her dress for the night. She was wearing a short light pink dress that ended about mid-thigh. Both thought the dress was ugly and revealing, because it had a deep V-neck and a big pink flower under her bust. The dress was also very tight and to the girls it looked like Veronica couldn't breathe in it. Veronica looked at her two cousins, scoffed, and left the room after grabbing her bag.

The two girls walked over to their respective bags and pulled out what they needed. Hermione headed towards the bathroom to take a shower, while she was in the shower there was a knock on the door. Amber headed over to the door and opened it to find no one in the hallway. She was about to shut the door when she looked down and saw a white box sitting in front of the door. She bent down and picked it up, she turned back around and set it on the bed and read the tag on the top saying it was for Hermione.

A few seconds later Amber heard the bathroom door open and her cousin walk out, saying it was her turn. Hermione walked up behind her cousin and looked at the box on the bed. She saw that it was for her before she sat down and opened it. Inside was a note that was addressed to her.

_Dear Love,_

_Here is a dress that would look beautiful on you, well even more beautiful than normal. I picked it out myself, so I expect you to wear it tonight. I will see you at dinner my lovely lady. _

_Love,_

_Your Dragon_

Hermione shook her head and sighed.

"Only Draco can compliment me, brag about himself, and demand something in a short note."

"Really?"

"Yeah, go ahead and shower and then when you get out, I'll show it to you."

"Alright thanks."

Amber headed off to the bathroom as Hermione unwrapped the dress. She pulled it out and laid it on her bed so she could get a better look at it. It was a deep purple, sweetheart, natural waist, minor ball gown dress. There was black beading down the bodice and all the way down to the bottom of the dress, all in all it was beautiful. After she put it on she walked over to her fancy shoes and found a pair of plain black heels. She put them on before walking over to her make up and began to put it on at the vanity in the room. It was then that Amber walked out of the bathroom in her dress, when she was her cousin her jaw just about hit the floor.

"Mia you look amazing."

"Thanks Amber, you look really good too. How about I do your make up?"

"Sure."

"Alright come over here so I can work on you."

Amber laughed but followed her cousin's instructions. When she sat down Hermione got straight to work, she finished a few minutes later and started to work on her cousin's hair. When she was done she turned her towards the mirror and smiled when she heard her cousin gasp as she looked at herself. Amber slowly reached up and tentavely touched her hair before turning towards her cousin in awe.

"How did you learn to do this?"

"You learn a lot when your rommates are fashionistas."

"Really your roommates were fashionistas?"

"Yep. I learned a thing or two from them."

"Thanks Mione."

"No problem, now go finish up while I do the same."

Amber stood up and walked over to her bag and grabbed her shoes and jewelry. Hermione sat down and started to work on her hair. She started to pull some of it up in to a bun as she brushed it up and out. She worked on her hair for about five minutes, and the final result was a high class up-do with a few strands framing her face. After she was finished she grabbed her and put on her regular jewelry before turning to look at her cousin. When she turned around she saw that her cousin was dressed and waiting on her. Hermione stood up, grabbed her purse, and left the room with Amber following after her. The duo talked and laughed all the way down to the dinning room. When they entered they saw a few extra chairs set up and saw that Draco and friends were already there. They walked over to their family and saw that Zacharias was there as well. After everyone sat down Draco leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"So I see you took my advice and wore the dress."

"I didn't have a choice now did I?"

"I guess not, but still."

They smiled at each other, but were interupted by someone clearing their throats. They turned to see it was Hermione's Aunt CeCe.

"So Hermione, Draco how did the two of you meet?"

"Well, we met when we were eleven on the train to our school. At first we didn't like each other, he was stuck up and a bully."

"While she was a know-it-all, who never shut up!"

All the friends laughed as if it were an inside joke.

"But dear, if you hated each other, how did you two end up engaged?"

"Well Aunt Maggie, as we grew older he was still a jerk, till our last year of school. We were heads together and spent a lot of time together. I started to notice that he changed and we grew close."

"Alright dear, how did you meet your friends here?"

"I met Harry and Ron on the train, we didn't get along together at first either. Though we became best friends around Halloween. Then I met Ginny before school started for my second year. She is Ron's little sister and came with them for school supplies since it was her first year. Lastly I met Luna in my fifth year, she is in the same year as Ginny, but a different house."

"Houses?"

"Yes, Aunt Cassie. There is four houses at my school, one or two for a certain trait. Ron, Ginny, Harry, and I were in one house, Luna in another, and Draco in another."

"What were the traits?"

"Ours was bravery and courage, Luna's was knowledge and wit, Dray's was ambition and cunning, and the last one was for team work and honesty. Which ever traits a student showed more over that was what house they were in."

"How was it decided on which house they were in?"

"They would look at different things from old school reports to interviews with the students and families."

"Interesting."

They spent the rest of the evening talking and the couple and friends were being badgered with questions. They just hoped they could survive the next morning before everyone could leave tomorrow morning after breakfast.

**Hey y'all I hope you liked this chapter. Will anything crazy happen tomorrow morning? Will Hermione finally snap and yell at her stuck up cousins, aunts, and uncles? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all sorry it took awhile. I hope you like this chapter. I do sincerely appologize for any and all spelling and grammatical mistakes that I make.**

**Disclaimer: I don't HP**

Hermione sighed as she entered the elevator to head down for breakfast with her family. She was happy that after breakfast she could leave and go home. When she entered the dinning area she saw that only her friends, parents, and grandmother were up. She went and grabbed some food before joining them at their table. She sat down in between her mother and fiancee. She began to eat and talk with her friends, when her grandmother called her name.

"Yes grandma?"

"I was wondering dear, how did Draco propose?"

"Oh, that's easy grandma. He did it at a Sunday dinner at Ron's parent's house. It's a tradition that each Sunday the whole family gets together for dinner. That means all but one of Ron's brothers comes to the house, they'll bring their wives and girlfriends too. Then Ron's younger sister Ginny comes with her finacee Harry. Dray and I go and we all have fun, eating and laughing. Anyway so that day, I noticed that all the brothers were home, which is weird since the second eldest, Charlie, works in Romania. We were finished eating and just talking and hanging out around the house. I was sitting with Ron and Harry, just talking about memories from when we were in school, when all of a sudden everyone got quiet. Now that is weird in itself because it is never quiet there, anyway so I turned around to see what was going on since Harry and Ron were looking behind me, and I saw that Draco was standing there in the center of a circle that I didn't know was forming. He started speaking, saying how he loved me and how he was estatic that I had given our friendship and relationship a chance. Finally he got down on one knee and looked me in the eye as he told me that I was the best thing in his life and then he asked me to marry him and make him one of the luckiest guys on the planet. After I said yes he corrected him self and said that he was the second luckiest guy in the world, after my dad of course, since he raised me."

"That was a sweet proposal dear."

"Thank you Mrs. Granger. I only said the truth."

"Dear I think you have a keeper."

"I intend to keep him grandma, don't worry."

"Awe that was sweet Draco."

"Amber when did you come in?"

"During your explanition, I think about the time you said Charlie worked in Romania."

"Ah alright, so towards the beginning."

"Yeah."

Amber went and grabbed breakfast before coming and joining the group at the table. A few minutes later the entire family had entered the room and were sitting down eating all talking to each other. Around the end of breakfast Veronica couldn't help but open her mouth and procced to put in her foot as she spoke.

"So Hermione, when are we going to be getting invites to the wedding?"

"Soon Veronica, we are going to mail them out later, since the wedding isn't for another six months or so."

"Oh, really why the wait? Is it because you can't agree on anything?"

"No actually. It is because we have only been engaged for two months and we wanted a summer wedding. Besides Harry and Ginny are getting married in about three months, and we wanted to wait a bit before we got married. That way our weddings won't basically be back to back."

"I like that dear, that way everything about the other wedding will have died down."

"Right."

"I think that is a great idea Mia."

"Thanks Amber."

Draco leaned over to his girl and whispered in her ear.

"Us guys, are going to go and get your's and Amber's bags and bring them down."

"Alright thanks guys."

"No problem, now how do we tell the difference between Veronica's things and Amber's."

"Simple, Amber's bed is in the middle."

"Alright, thanks."

Hermione smiled at him as the three boys stood up and headed towards the elevator.

"Where are the boys going?"

"Oh, up to my room to get mine and Amber's bags."

"They're getting my bags?"

"Yeah, Draco said they were."

"That's nice of them."

"You get used to it with them. They can be idiots, but can be chivalrous as can be. That's just how they are, we all know that if you date a Weasley, Potter, or Malfoy that they will be crazy. We all knew what we were signing up for but we wouldn't change it for the world, they are our boys."

"Interesting."

"Yeah, wait and see what they're like with our other friends, then they are nuts."

"Can't wait."

It was that moment that the boys reentered the dinning room carrying both sets of luggage. They set them down by the door and joined them back at the table, where they were starting to stand to leave. Hermione and Amber walked over to their grandmother, before bending down to give her a hug and tell her goodbye. When they straightened they headed over to the group, Amber gave the boys each a hug in thanks for grabbing her bags. They left the hotel and walked over to their separate cars. Before they left Hermione walked over to her cousin and gaver her a hug.

"Alright Amber, I will call you later to set up the meeting between you and Dean, ok?"

"Alright thanks."

"No problem, say do you want to go and have tea, next Sunday, with the girls and a few more girls."

"Sure I would love too."

"Alright perfect, I will text you later and set it up."

Hermione walked back to her car, after giving her cousin one last hug, and climbed in before leaving the hotel and her family behind. Her grandmother, couldn't help but think that when the wedding came it would be interesting.

**Hey y'all here is the new chapter. I hope you liked it and want to read more. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey y'all here is the Dramione wedding! Sorry for the wait. I must sincerely apologize for any and all grammatical and spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP just the Granger family**

_About six months later_

Hermione was nervous, it was her wedding day. She was finally marrying the love of her life. She turned around and saw her bridesmaids smiling at her. She had picked out her bridesmaids months ago. She went with her cousin Amber as her maid of honor and Luna and Ginny as her bridesmaids. She took a deep breath and smiled.

A lot had happened in the past six months, for starters Amber had met Dean and now they were dating. Also Zacharias and Veronica had broken up, and Veronica is annoying as ever.

She looked in the mirror again and was suddenly nervous. What if Draco decided he didn't to marry her anymore? What if rogue deatheaters attacked the wedding? What if Veronica showed up and Draco decided to go with her?

The girls could see that Hermione was overthinking. Ginny went up to her and grabbed her shoulders before turning her around to face her. She looked the bride in the eye, before glaring at her.

"Hermione Jean Granger, quit overthinking! Everything is going to be fine Mia, nothing is going to happen. You are going to walk down the aisle, meet your love, exchange vows, kiss, then go and enjoy your married life. Alright?"

Hermione took a deep breath, closed her eyes before opening them.

"You're right, thanks Gin."

"No problem, remember I've known you since you were twelve. I've learned a thing or two about how to calm you down when you over think."

"True. I'm ok now."

"No you're not and you won't be till you Draco at the end of the aisle and you know it."

"You're right, I hate it when you're right."

"I know."

Ginny gave the brunette a cheeky smile, before walking away. There was a knock on the door before Hermione's parents entered the room. They smiled when they saw their daughter in her dress.

"You look beautiful dear."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome dear."

Hermione walked up to her parents and hugged them tightly. When she pulled back they smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"It's time sweetie."

"Alright dad."

The four girls came in for a group hug, before they left the room with Mrs. Granger following closely. Mr. Granger looked at his daughter with a small smile before gesturing towards the door.

"Ready?"

She smiled and nodded before heading out of the room in front of her father. When they reached the end of the aisle, before Draco could see them, they met up with the groomsmen and bridesmaids. Hermione smiled and hugged the men, before they walked down the aisle with their bridesmaid. First went Luna with Ron; Ginny with Harry; and lastly Amber with Blaise. Finally it was Hermione's turn to walk down the aisle. She took her father's arm and turned to head towards her love. When she saw Draco all of her worries disappeared, she couldn't wait to meet her true love. She smiled when their eyes met, she noticed that his eyes were starting to water, though he would never admit it.

When they had reached the end, Mr. Granger kissed his daughter on the cheek before placing her hand in Draco's outstretched hand. Draco helped his bride up to the preacher before turning to look at her. They smiled at each other before listening to the preacher.

**(Skipping part of it sorry)**

"Anyone here, who thinks these two should not be married, speak now. Or forever hold your peace."

It was silent for a few seconds before they heard someone in the back.

"WAIT! I OBJECT! Draco is MINE!"

Everyone turned around and saw that it was Veronica, who had yelled. Hermione turned to face her cousin who was standing in the aisle.

"Excuse me?"

"Draco belongs with me, not you. Why would he love you? Why would he love a freaky geeky bookworm. How does he know that you aren't a gold digger?" **(I hated typing this.)**

"One, he barely knows you, two I am not a gold digger! I don't care about his money and he knows that."

"Hermione is right, I love her with all of my heart. She isn't a freaky geeky bookworm, she is a gorgeous, lovely person. She is also intelligent and loves to read, what is the problem with that?"

"She is a freak!"

"Why am I a freak Veronica?"

"Because you had no friends, always had your head in a book."

"So what? You know what I'm done with this. Bill, Charlie?"

She looked towards the two redheads with a silent question. The two nodded, stood up, and headed towards the girl. The gestured towards the door, to which she stomped her foot like a three year old and turned around, and headed for the door. The two followed her out of the building and made sure she left before heading back inside the building to the room where the ceremony was. They hung in the back, in case she came back. The rest of the ceremony went off without a hitch.

"You may now kiss the bride."

The couple leaned in before Draco took Hermione's waist and dipped her, before kissing her. All of the guests laughed and cheered. They pulled back and Draco put Hermione right, before they walked down the aisle and out the door, followed quickly by their bridesmaids and groomsmen.

**(Time Skip to Reception)**

The happy couple walked into their reception to the applause of their guests. They walked towards the dance floor for their first dance. When they were done, Hermione danced with her father and Draco danced with his mother, before Draco started to dance with his mother-in-law and Hermione started to dance with her father-in-law. When they were done dancing they started to head to their table, before the DJ stopped them.

"Woah you two, now Hermione has danced with her father and father-in-law, but not her brothers. Can Harry and Ron come out on the dance floor please."

Hermione turned and saw her two best friends, her brothers, come out on the dance floor and approach her. They both bowed and held out their hands, which Hermione took. They began to do a three-way type dance. **(No idea what it's called, or even possible. Just go with it please!)** While they danced they spoke softly.

"We're really happy for you Mione."

"He's right, Malfoy's alright."

"Thanks boys, that means a lot. Anyway Ron, now I'm a Malfoy."

"True."

They continue to dance for a few minutes with everyone looking on, most with smiles, though some with confused looks. Finally the song ends and the three of them hug before the boys walk her back over to Draco. They turn to leave the couple, but not before kissing her on the cheek. Everyone heads to their table for dinner and conversation. After they ate, it was time for the speeches. First up was the maid of honor, Amber, who took a mic from the DJ and stood where everyone could see her.

"Hi everyone, I'm Amber, Hermione's cousin. I met Draco about six months ago at the Granger Family reunion. In the past six months, I have seen how happy Draco makes her and I couldn't be happier for the two of them. They love each other, a lot, a blind man could tell that they love each other. I haven't seen Hermione this happier than when she is with Draco. So Draco welcome to the family."

Everyone clapped at the end of her speech and Blaise stood up and walked over to her, and took the mike. He turned to face everyone and smiled, making the newly weds nervous.

"I have known these two since we were eleven years old and in our first year at our boarding school. At first these two hated each other, actually they hated each other, till our last year, when they were head boy and girl together. I could tell that Draco had fancied her for months before he finally gained the courage to ask her out, during Christmas holidays. For the rest of the year they were sickingly sweet. When he decided to propose, he was a bundle of nerves, it was funny. I got to know Mione during the that year and she is an amazing woman. She puts up with mine and Draco's antics, she even joins in sometimes!"

Everyone was laughing at that sentence. Though her family was confused, since when did boring, bookish Hermione have fun? Blaise continued with his speech.

"We even got to know her friends, who happened to have been our enemies in school. Draco is going to kill me for saying this; but our fued was so bad that when we were in our third year in school, Hermione and Draco got into an arguement and she slapped him right across the face!"

Everyone who didn't know was shocked that Hermione could do that, while everyone who did was laughing, at everyone shocked expressions, the memory of it, and the newlywed's faces as Blaise told the story. Hermione was covering her face with her hands, remembering that day and Draco was red faced and making a silent promise to kill Blaise later. Blaise handed the mike to Mr. Granger, who gave his speech, who then handed it on. The mike went to a few other people before it was handed to Harry. He stood up, with Ron, and turned to the face the crowd.

"We have been Mia's best friend since our first year at school. We met on the train, but we didn't get along at all, till Halloween. She is the older sister we never had, she made _sure _we did our homework."

Everyone started to laugh at his words, believing it.

"She looked over it and made sure it was correct. She helped us out of a few jams, time and time again. We are happy that she is marrying her true love, Draco makes her happy, that's enough for us. Like Blaise said, they didn't particurally get along when they were younger, but looking at them now, no one could tell that at one time they hated each other. Blaise also mentioned Mione slapping Draco in the face, and we can tell you it was funny to watch!"

Everyone was laughing, except Draco, who pouted.

"We just wanted to say that we are happy for the both of you. We wish you long and happy lives."

The guests clapped as Harry handed the mike back to the DJ and the two headed to their seats. Everyone spent the rest of the night talking, laughing, dancing, and just having fun. When it was time for the couple to leave for the honeymoon, everyone crowded around and hugged the couple, wishing them luck. They climbed into the car that would be taking them an apparation point, where they would be apparating to their honeymoon, in Greece. They were both ready to start their married life.

**There you guys! It's the end of the story. I really hope y'all liked it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please! **


	9. Apology

**Sorry you guys, this isn't a chapter. A guest reviewed and said that I had plagiarized another Granger Family Reunion. I will admit, that **_**one **_**small part is similar to another Granger Family Reunion story, for that I apologize to the author, I didn't mean to. If I have plagiarized a story, I apologize now, for I didn't mean to. I have read several Granger Family Reunion stories, and none of them have been nearly word for word. They are going to be similar, because everyone wants to read about snooty Grangers. I was unable to find the story that the guest was refering too. I have read it, and it is not all like my story. All of my readers, can you tell me if I have plagiarized a story, and if so, which one? Please and thank you. **


	10. AN:

**Hey guys sorry about the Author's Note. I just have to post this and get it out there. To the guest who just reviewed this and told me that they were writing on the "behalf of others" I just want to let you know that I had updated that Author's noteto say that I had read it. I did not do it knowlingly, I have read a lot of the Granger Family Reunion fics, and most, if not all, are similar in some way. As for my spelling and grammar, I am a HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT! I won't have perfect grammar or spelling, which is why I almost always apologize in the beginning of a chapter for it. As for the outfits and character descriptions, yeah they are going to be similar it's a fancy ball and all canon characters are going to look similarly. Anyways, sorry for the rant I just had to get that off my chest. I apologize to everyone who has read my stories and was disappointed that this wasn't another chapter. I also want to say thank you to everyone who reads my stories.**


End file.
